


Inspiration

by Nixxie_Ash



Series: Angel's Daminette December 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Soft Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxie_Ash/pseuds/Nixxie_Ash
Summary: Daminette December 2020, Day 1, Prompt: Inspiration.◇Marinette facepalmed herself for her forgetfulness, "I forgot to tell you that you were my inspiration for my project. ""Oh really…" Damian smirked at Marinette, while she blushed.◇
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Angel's Daminette December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in Daminette December 2020. I have waited for this moment ever since I found and got into this fandom during March this year. I hope you enjoy.

Marinette yanked the page of her recent sketch from her notebook and threw it in the trash can. 

Where the rest of her sketches of that day were. 

Sighing, she twirled around in her chair. In those few moments that she was spinning, she couldn't help but remember memories that happened during the 5 years that she stayed there.  
《•••••••••••••••••••••♧•◇••••••••••••••••••••》  
It all began when she was accepted into the foreign exchange program in Gotham.

She took the chance to get away from her past. Away from her problems, and to move to a safer location with the miracle box in her possession. 

Upon arriving at the place that she would be staying at, she couldn't help but gasp.

She was going to stay at a MANOR!!!

She stepped out of the car and was greeted by a kind man.

"Welcome, Ms. Dupain-Cheng to Wayne Manor. I hope you find your stay pleasant."

She froze again, she didn't know she was staying with the WAYNE FAMILY!!!

"Oh, um thank you, sir." She replied shyly not believing the luck she got into. But also remembering that she 

《○○○○○○○○○○○○○◇○○○○○○○○○○○○○》  
A lot has happened since that fateful day.  
She discovered that they were the bat family, and they discovered she was the retired ladybug and guardian of the miracle box.

She began to attend the patrols with them as Ladynoir. She got along with the batboys very well.

All except a certain robin, as time went on she melted his walls. And they eventually started dating.

She decided to attend Gotham's Design University with her scholarship. And since it was funded by Wayne Enterprises, she was still allowed to live with the Waynes instead of on campus.

***********************************************************************************************************Which leads her to this moment 5 years later, her teacher explained that the last and final project would determine whether she graduated from the University. 

Marinette had been locked in her room for most of the day, trying to come up with the perfect design to graduate. 

The rest of the family was worried about her mental state, so her boyfriend knocked on her door.

"Come in." Marinette groaned, she couldn't even greet them without stressing about her project. Artist's block was always the worst.

"Angel, you've been at that for the whole day, why don't you take a break and join us at patrol?" Damian softly said to the tired and stressed out Marinette.

"Eh, I need a break, it isn't like it’s due tomorrow." Marinette reluctantly walked over to the sleeping kitten(plagg) and started poking him.

Plagg got angry that she disrupted his nap, but calmed down when she promised 2 wheels of camembert.

She quickly transformed into Ladynoir and left with the rest of the batfam.

During that same night, a building near Crime Alley was set on fire. Red Robin, Ladynoir, and Robin were near the scene.

" Thank you so much, Robin, for saving my children!! I don't know what I would've done without vigilantes like yourself for saving us!!!" A woman in her mid 20's thanked Robin, silently crying.

A light bulb sparked in Mari's brain. As soon as the patrol was done, she quickly ran to her room and started sketching her great idea, not wanting it to go away.

On the day of her presentation of her design, she was extremely nervous. This design would either help her pass and graduate or fail.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, it's your turn." Her art teacher, Ms. Perez called out.

She got up out of her chair and slowly walked up towards the room. 

She slowly pulled the zipper of the bag containing that held the dress. ( I don't know what they are called.)

Her class and teacher gasped in awe at the beautifully made design/outfit. 

Regaining her composure the teacher asked a simple question that was part of her grade.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what inspired you to make this outfit?" 

" Here in Gotham, this city is full of dangers. But luckily we have amazing people like Batman and his partners, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, and Ladynoir. They have saved many lives. This is why I used my favorite vigilante as my inspiration." Marinette finished breathlessly.

(Time Skip)  
As soon as Marinette got to the Manor, she ran towards the love of her life and hugged him.

"Tt, it looks like you passed Angel." Damian chuckled at Marinette's action.

"I did, all thanks to you dove!!!" Marinette explained.

"I did?" Damian asked confused.

Marinette facepalmed herself for her forgetfulness, "I forgot to tell you that you were my inspiration for my project. "

"Oh really…" Damian smirked at Marinette, while she blushed.

Extra:  
The Batboys: Upset that Marinette chose Damian as her inspiration, but then again he was her boyfriend. But they were still upset.

Marinette: Baking them their favorite pastries.

Damian: Fighting his brothers because he was trying to steal their pastries.


End file.
